Kunai with Chain
きブーメラン | romaji_name = Kusaritsuki Būmeran | trans_name = Chain-Attached Boomerang | image = KunaiwithChain-SS02-EN-C-1E.png | card_type = Trap | property = Normal | passcode = 37390589 | effect_types = Condition, Activation requirement, Effect, Effect, Continuous-like | lore = Activate 1 or both of these effects (simultaneously). ● When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; change that target to Defense Position. ● Target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. It gains 500 ATK. | fr_lore = Activez 1 de ces effets ou les deux (simultanément). ● Lorsqu'un monstre de l'adversaire déclare une attaque : ciblez le monstre attaquant ; changez la cible en Position de Défense. ● Ciblez 1 monstre face recto que vous contrôlez ; équipez cette carte à la cible. Il gagne 500 ATK. | de_lore = Aktiviere 1 oder beide dieser Effekte (gleichzeitig). ● Wenn ein Monster eines Gegners einen Angriff deklariert: Wähle das angreifende Monster; ändere das gewählte Ziel in die Verteidigungsposition. ● Wähle 1 offenes Monster, das du kontrollierst; rüste das gewählte Ziel mit dieser Karte aus. Es erhält 500 ATK. | it_lore = Attiva 1 o entrambi questi effetti (simultaneamente). ● Quando un mostro dell'avversario dichiara un attacco: scegli come bersaglio il mostro attaccante; metti quel bersaglio in Posizione di Difesa. ● Scegli come bersaglio 1 mostro scoperto che controlli; equipaggia questa carta a quel bersaglio. Esso guadagna 500 ATK. | pt_lore = Ative 1 ou os dois efeitos abaixo (simultaneamente). ● Quando um monstro do oponente declarar um ataque: escolha o monstro atacante; mude o alvo para a Posição de Defesa. ● Escolha 1 monstro com a face para cima que você controla; equipe este card no alvo. Ele ganha 500 de ATK. | es_lore = Activa 1 o ambos de estos efectos (simultáneamente). ● Cuando un monstruo del adversario declara un ataque: selecciona al monstruo atacante; cambia ese objetivo a Posición de Defensa. ● Selecciona 1 monstruo boca arriba que controles; equipa esta carta a ese objetivo. Éste gana 500 ATK. | ja_lore = ①：以下の効果から１つ、または両方を選択してこのカードを発動できる。 ●相手モンスターの攻撃宣言時に、その攻撃モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。その攻撃モンスターを守備表示にする。 ●自分フィールドの表側表示モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。このカードを攻撃力５００アップの装備カード扱いとして、その自分のモンスターに装備する。 | ko_lore = 이하의 효과에서 1개 또는 양쪽을 선택하고 발동할 수 있다. ●상대 몬스터의 공격 선언시에 발동할 수 있다. 그 공격 몬스터 1장을 수비 표시로 한다. ●이 카드를 공격력을 500 포인트 상승시키는 장착카드로 취급하여, 자신 필드 위에 존재하는 몬스터 1장에 장착한다. | zh_lore = 可從以下效果之中選擇1個或2個來發動。 ●可以在對手怪獸的攻擊宣言時發動。將1只攻擊怪獸變爲守備表示。 ●發動後此卡變爲使攻擊力提升500點的裝備卡，裝備我方場上的1只怪獸。 | rod_lore = A bladed weapon on a chain that is very easy to use. It can be equipped to any warrior to boost attack power. | eds_lore = You can shift an opponent's monster in Attack Position to Defense Position. In addition, you can increase the ATK of 1 of your own monsters by 500 points. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | gx02_sets = Endless Thoughts (Super Rare) | gx03_sets = Powerful Seal (Ultra Rare) | ntr_sets = Flight to a New World (Ultra Rare) | sdd_sets = Green Millennium Eye (Common) Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2) (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) | wc6_sets = Game Gift Collection (Rare) All Traps (Common) All Traps Alternate artwork (Common) All at Random (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork (Common) | wc07_sets = Powerful Seal (Ultra Rare) All Traps (Ultra Rare) All at Random (Ultra Rare) | ygo_sets = Pack 16 | dm2_number = 651 | rod_dc = 100 | rod_number = 651 | archseries = with Chain | related_to_archseries = Red-Eyes | action = * Activates upon attack declaration * Equips self from field * Changes battle positions | stat_change = Equipped gains ATK | m/s/t = Treated as Equip Card | misc = Variable effects | database_id = 4657 }}